1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystallizer capable of obtaining high quality crystals under pseudo non-gravity environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various experiments are conducted in the International Space Station (ISS). Specifically, experiments utilizing peculiarity of the non-gravity environment are conducted. For example, even a substance which is hardly crystallized due to an influence of gravity on the earth can be crystallized under non-gravity environment. The non-gravity environment may bring out a possibility of creation of a brand new substance. It is expected that the new substance is effective for development of new drug for treating incurable disease.
For example, a crystal having isotropy can be obtained under non-gravity environment. A bar-shaped crystal and a plate-shaped crystal are fragile, whereas an isotropic crystal is stable. Further, owing to the isotropy, each of the isotropic crystals comes to have a uniform grain diameter and grain shape. This allows the isotropic crystals to dissolve at the same timing. Therefore, the isotropic crystals can be delivered to a target position in a human body. If a favorable result can be obtained in the experiments, production of the isotropic crystals in space will be considered in the future.
However, it is difficult to conduct the experiments frequently in space since there is a limit in time and cost when considering an access to the space and frequency of conducting the experiments. Specifically, in the current idea stage in study, a large amount of budget cannot be expected and thus the experiments in the ISS cannot be realized.
An apparatus which simulates microgravity environment in a laboratory on the earth is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2). The apparatus enables conduct of experiments similar to those conducted in the ISS. Also, if repetition of preliminary experiments by the apparatus can bring significant data, conducting experiments in the ISS may be positively considered.
A microgravity generator normally includes two rotators, i.e., a first rotator and a second rotator provided within the first rotator.
The first rotator rotates about an axial center of a first shaft oriented in a horizontal direction. The first shaft is coupled to an output shaft of a first electric motor and is rotatably driven by the first electric motor. Accordingly, the first rotator rotates about the axial center of the first shaft extending in the horizontal direction.
The second rotator rotates about an axial center of a second shaft oriented in a vertical direction. The second shaft is oriented in a direction perpendicular to the first shaft. The second shaft is coupled to an output shaft of a second electric motor and rotatably driven by the second electric motor. Accordingly, the second rotator rotates about the axial center of the second shaft extending in the vertical direction.
The microgravity generator is three-dimensionally rotated about the axial centers of the two shafts crossing at a right angle to thereby continuously change a gravity direction. The change of gravity direction before a substance to be crystallized receives gravity stimulus enables dispersion of a gravity vector. This minimizes an influence of gravity. Accordingly, the microgravity generator realizes the microgravity environment.